


Cataclysm

by AnimeJunkie93



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-08 03:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19862980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeJunkie93/pseuds/AnimeJunkie93
Summary: It was his fault, really; he should've known the moment he saw those red eyes that things would go sidways (not that he minded).The meeting, friendship and (eventual) romance between the "delinquent" with a kind heart and the girl who simply wouldn't take no for an answer.(Will mostly stay canon, but might possibly have a little twist? Not sure yet.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~! This is (obviously) my first story for this website and series, and I love this pairing so much that I'd try to give it some love! Leave a comment to let me know what you think! Constructive criticism is always welcome, and let me know if the characters are too OOC (I'm trying to watch playthroughs as I write so that dosen't happen, but you never know, lol).
> 
> Also, while I know there are a few storys of how MInako met Shinji and there eventual romance, I noticed there aren't a lot from his point of view, so I figured I'd try it out.
> 
> Hope you enjoy~!

The first time Shinjiro sees them- or, rather her- he's sitting beside the hospital bed in Aki's room; his mood shifting between being irritated to completely pissed off. He may not have much going on, but he sure as hell has better things to do than just sit and wait around like a lost puppy. The fact that he was also being not-so-subtly dragged into S.E.E.S. business did nothing to help the situation.

  
Just as the wait was about to become intolerable, Shinjiro hears hushed chatter coming from down the hall and getting closer to the room. He doesn't have time to give an irritated sigh before the door opens. He vaguely wonder if his foster brother had simply forgot to mention the arrival of this slightly noisy calvary, or if Aki had made a point not to tell him in an attempt to force him to meet new people. He wouldn't be surprised either way; the answer would just determine how hard he socked the boxer in their next bout.

  
Channeling all of his irritation into what he thought would be useful, Shinjiro glares down the newcomers, hoping they would get the hint and either leave or shut up at the very least. It partially works; the guy with the baseball cap is trying is best to try a conversation, despite obviously being nervous. The girl dressed in pink is putting on a brave face, but he can tell he's struck a nerve with her as well.

  
The one that fills him with the most curiosity though, is the girl with auburn hair and headphones dangling from her neck. She hasn't said anything like the other girl, but he's sure it isn't because she's scared; the fact that her red gaze meets his steel one without hesitation or flinching proves that. If anything it seems she's curious about him as well... almost like she's waiting to see what he'll do next.

  
Shinjiro doesn't have much time to give it much thought before the door opens again, revealing a surprised looking Aki. He waits until they've said their greetings before getting up from the chair, asking Aki if their business was done.

  
"Tch... I don't have time for this shit." He grumbles as he makes his way towards the door when he gets the conformation. Before he leaves, however... he stops near the girl with the headphones and looks at her. He takes note of how she meets his gaze again; going as far as to raise an eyebrow towards him, like she was asking a silent question.

  
"You-"

  
He cuts himself off as he feels his body tense up.

  
It was hazy... but Shinjiro was sure but he could make out the horse riding menace's form, his gaze falling intently onto the girl.

  
"-Never mind." He quickly says, making sure to get out of the room and shut the door before he grabs something from his pocket and placing it into his mouth, not even wincing at the bitter taste of the suppressant anymore.

  
Between the pills and not summoning him, it had been awhile since Shinjiro felt Castor stir like that in the back of his mind. It had nowhere been the most pleasant experience, but it kept his Persona in check. It made sure that October fourth never happened again.

  
So what the Hell had just happened back there? What had caused Castor to act like that?

  
Whatever it was, he would make sure it was none of his business.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh! I can't believe how long it's been since I've gotten to this story! I wanted to finish and post this chapter DAYS ago, but due to work and a spotty internet connection, that didn't happen.
> 
> Oh, well! I guess it doesn't matter since it's being posted now. I hope you guys enjoy it!

It takes roughly a month, but Shinjiro sees the girl with the headphones and her friends again (because life was fair like that). Except for this time instead of the safety of a hospital in the late afternoon, it's in a back alley so late in the evening he wondered if they would make to the dorm before the dark hour appeared.

  
' _These goddamned idiots_.' He thinks to himself, shaking his head as he leans against the wall to listen to the conversation. It'd be easy to just turn the corner and tell the punks to knock it off and leave the kids alone, but so far there was no need for that yet; the punks were just giving them a hard time and warning them to leave. Maybe they'd take the hint and-

  
"Come on; don't be intimidated by these _scum_!”

  
' _... Oh shit_.' Was all Shinjiro thought as he heard eight words that should never have been said.

  
"What was that?!"

  
"She just called us scum!"

  
Shinjiro sighed as he pushed himself off the wall and began turning the corner, ignoring the other comments the groupies were saying. He was pretty sure this situation just escalated to where it was dangerous, and he'd be damned if these kids would be killed when he was around.

  
Not much to his surprise, he was right when he heard the punk ringleader make some smart-ass comment followed by a hard thud and a gasp.

  
"That's enough," Shinjiro said when he heard the girl running her mouth shout her friend's name, satisfied when the punks turned around to face him. "They didn't know what they were getting into. I'll make sure they leave." He narrowed his eyes. "Alright?"

  
"Who do you think you are, dumbass? You want some, too?!"

  
Shinjiro sighed, already knowing what was going to happen regardless of what he said. 

  
"Do I have a choice?"

  
"That's it! You're goin' down!" The ringleader snarled as he charged. It didn't take much to dodge the strike and counter with a headbutt that might have been considered a little extreme but felt more satisfying giving than just a normal punch.

  
"Shit!" The ringleader gasped as he fell hard on the ground, clutching the front of his nose.

  
"Damn you, Shinjiro!" One of the goons snapped, glaring at the beanie-wearing teen. "That's right; you're from Gekko High too, aren't ya?! I thought you were one of us!"

  
Shinjiro raised an eyebrow at the punk teen, mildly impressed that he knew both his name and his school. "What gave you that idea? I don't remember swearing a blood oath."

  
"You son of a bitch!" The ringleader snarled as he got up, glaring as he wiped the blood off of his nose. "You just crossed the line! You think you're going home alive?!"

  
"Sure do," Shinjiro replied cooly, glaring at the group with as much malice as he could muster. "Wanna give it a try?"

  
"Uh... S-screw this!" The ringleader stuttered before bolting, his goon quickly following behind him spewing empty threats. The groupies walked away laughing not long after that.

  
"Oh man, Senpai, that was awesome!"

  
Shinjiro scowled as he turned around, and is then greeted with the baseball cap boy (Junpei is the name he thinks was said by the kid's friend? He couldn't be sure, though), the girl in pink... and the headphone-wearing girl.

  
"Hey, I remember you... you clowns were in Aki's room at the hospital." He said as he looked at the group of underclassman, shaking his head. He thought those voices had been familiar earlier, but he couldn't be sure at the time. "You idiots! Get outta here; this place isn't for you."

  
"Wait!" He hears shouted as he begins to walk away. It's the girl in pink talking again. "We came here for a reason."

  
He stops and turns his head, trying his best to focus on either the baseball cap kid or the other girl, but his gaze lands on the headphone girl.

  
"Did Aki tell you to come here?" He asks her.

  
She shakes her head and simply says "No."

  
"...Hmph." Taking her word for it, he walks over to the stairs and sits down, taking his time to answer their questions and watched as they put together the pieces they had revolving around their 'ghost story'.

  
"That's all I know. Satisfied?" He asked, eager to leave; he had enough people interaction for one night, and while nothing had happened yet... he didn't want to risk Castor stirring again.

  
The girl with the headphones smiled at him. "Thank you very much."

  
Shinjiro shrugged and kind of looked away. "I didn't do nothing." He said bashfully, even doing his best to deflect the other girl's compliment as well. After giving them a quick and stern warning to not come back he walks off, almost certain that something else was going to transpire for him to get involved again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys are thinking Shinji's dialogue is different than what it is in the p3p while reading this, that's because I found his dialogue from the FES game and used that. It's such a badass part that I had to use it!
> 
> The next part is actually one I'm kind of excited for because it's not in the game itself, so I don't think many people know about it and it's going to be fun to try and show this particular scene! Hopefully I can get the chapter flushed out and posted soon. I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter and will continue to read the story!

**Author's Note:**

> I always wondered... what was Shinji going to say to Minato/Minako, and why did he stop his answer short? I gave my speculation to latter, but I'll always be curious about the former.
> 
> I really hoped you enjoy! Hopefully I can flush out anothe chapter or two before too long.


End file.
